The Return of n4m4w45
by n4m4w45
Summary: Cyborg tries to excite the Titans as he learns that one of the most anticipated writers for fan fiction is finally returning. And hopefully this time for good.


All the Titans are watching TV, except for Cyborg, who walks in.

"Hey, Ya'll? Guess who's coming back?" Cyborg asks, excitedly, trying to contain it for a surprise.

"Uh...us?" Robin guesses. He pauses the TV, 'cause Cyborg walks in front of it.

"Close!" Cyborg points at Robin, and waves his finger. It seems to grow five times in size, its so in his face.

"Cyborg. If this is about that chibi version of us on that new DC Nation thing on Cartoon Network, I don't want to talk about it," Raven spits out bluntly.

"Oh, no, this isn't about that, weird as that is..." Cyborg smiles.

"Please! Please tell us! I am now most curious..." Starfire starts to jump up and down on the couch.

"N4m4w45 is coming back!" Cyborg celebrates.

"...You mean the guy that wrote all of that neat fanfiction that everybody liked on ?" Robin looked skeptical.

"Yeah! The one that's tried to clean up all of our plot holes from season five in a brand new season six?"

"...You mean the guy that finally got Terra and me together? He's on youtube now. Has his own series. That guy is way too cool for us now. Just left us like we didn't even matter!" Beast Boy sat on the couch indignant.

"I know, B. But he's coming back! He said so online just a while ago!" Cyborg lifted up Beast Boy for a hug.

"What makes him so sure that he'll stay back? What is this, the third time he's promised to write more episodes?" Raven yawned.

"Well, he's gonna do his best! Seriously, you will not believe the amount of people that still favorite his stuff, put his stories on story alert, and write him emails begging him to make more! Don't you get it? If he doesn't have time, then he's gonna have to make time!" Cyborg was getting a little annoyed that no one was as excited as he was.

"Still. It'll be really hard for him to get going with us again. He was about to start the climax of the season. He'll have to start writing really difficult stuff..." Robin said, trying to bring Cyborg's hopes down.

"That's all the more reason why he should come back!" Cyborg took out a piece of paper. "We just set up all the Titans Towers and their teams, yeah, but Slade is back, he has a new apprentice with a lot of power, he's kidnapped and brain-washed Terra, all the while Super-Man is asking for Beast Boy's help on a mission, and Robin has to go back to the Bat-Cave for help on a case! Come on! Aren't any of you excited for this?" Cyborg said to a silent room.

After a few seconds, Beast Boy stood up. "I am. I really don't want to be let down again by this guy again, but I don't see how I have any other choice."

"I, too, am excited Cyborg! Finally a chance to come out of subspace!" Starfire floated to his side.

"If n4m4w45 really wants to write more Titans stuff, and write Spectacular Spider-Man Season 3, and write Avatar: The Last Airbender Book 4, AND continue to make youtube videos...Cy, he'll never do it! He'd have to be SUPER-responsible!"

"Well, maybe his fans should keep reminding him that. You know what they say: Give the fans what they want!" Cyborg said, arms around Beast Boy and Starfire, who just stood there awkwardly.

Robin sighed, then stood up. "Yeah, I guess I'm excited too."

"Perfect! Let's have a party!" Cyborg grinned.

"Wait. You didn't wait for me to be excited," Raven said, eyes in a book.

"But you're never excited," Cyborg said, bluntly.

"Yeah. You're right."

Yup, what the Titans say is true! I'm coming back.

(or at least, I'm gonna try.)

Tell me what you think of this in the reviews section

Tell me what you think of my stories past, what you want to see happen in the future, and what you think of me coming back in general!  
Like Cyborg was saying, its all about the fans!

I'm sorry I've been gone so long.

So what'd you think?

What glorious news? Still a little skeptical? Funny to see the Titans talking about me? I didn't write them well enough?

I'm sure you guys have thoughts too, so why don't you go ahead and review?

My name is n4m4w45, Peace in Christ, and Imagine on!


End file.
